


Hold you through the storm

by Strange-but-Special (FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt Rey (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, Menstruation, Modern Era, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Worried Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/Strange-but-Special
Summary: Rey and Poe have been dating for five years. The two just moved in together, and Poe is on top of the world. However, when he sees a reality of what Rey has dealt with for three years, he can't help but step in.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	Hold you through the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Boisterous_Bananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/gifts).



> Okay. Writing this is super scary. I never thought I would be this open for the sake of a fanfiction, but here we are. 
> 
> This story is based off of my own experience with Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome (PCOS). For those that don't know what this is, it's a type of hormonal disorder where your thyroid glands (A small, carrot-shaped pouch found at the base of your throat) that is characterized by irregular and/or prolonged menstrual periods and your thyroid producing too much of a male hormone. Additionally, PCOS can be characterized by extremely painful and heavy periods as well as painful PMS. Where your thyroid produces too many male hormones (androgens), it can also cause thinning hair and acne. There are a lot of complications involved with PCOS, such as infertility, pregnancy complications, liver inflammation, high blood pressure/blood sugar, depression, anxiety, and eating disorders, among other things. As of now, there is no cure for PCOS and doctors still don't even know an exact cause. The best thing you can do if you know someone struggling is to just be supportive. Offer to help them keep up with schoolwork if they miss, rub their back if they ask/give permission, encourage them to sleep and try to eat. Speaking from personal experience, this is the best form of support possible. 
> 
> In this story, Rey is the one dealing with PCOS, but this is super common amongst women in the US. This is a chronic condition, and there are good days and bad days. Even with medication, there are good days and bad days. Sometimes, flare ups can last a few hours or days. It's painful and absolutely terrible. So please, please, be gentle with yourself or anyone you know in your life who might be dealing with this. It's hard enough to deal with, so remind them they're not alone. Or, if you're dealing with this, feel free to message me on Tumblr (I'm ReyAmidala-2187) or Instagram (I'm Marisa-loubelle). 
> 
> Here are some resources if you think you might be struggling:  
> https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/pcos/symptoms-causes/syc-20353439  
> https://www.womenshealth.gov/a-z-topics/polycystic-ovary-syndrome  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/polycystic-ovary-disease

**Rey pov:**

I know today will be a bad day when I wake up with rolling nausea and cramping in my stomach and thighs. Poe is still snoring in the bed next to me, and I bite my lip as I get out of bed as not to wake him. My body protests every step to the bathroom. 

_Ugh,_ I think to myself. _And I have class today._ Looking at the time on my phone, I note the unforgiving time of _**2:32 AM.**_ My stomach continues to roll as I barely make it to the toilet. I had hoped that maybe a flare-up wouldn't come until later than a month into living together. That way I could've had time to _explain_ or _prepare him._ That way, even if he had left, he wouldn't be left in the dark.

Ever since we've been dating, Poe _has known_ about my diagnosis, but he doesn't know what a full-fledged flare up looks like. The truth is, I didn't want him to know. I wasn't prepared for him to see his plucky, independent girlfriend turn into a whimpering, high-maitenance mess. I lean back against the toilet and bite back a cry. _This is awful._ I continue biting my lip to stifle the tears rolling down my cheeks. 

I stand up on shaky legs, fighting the blinding pain building in my back and stomach. _This is gonna be a bad one,_ I think to myself. _Poor Poe._ I finally land on the sheets, and a muffled sob escapes my lips. I can't do this. I can't go to class today, which is bad because I can't fail. My heart is pounding, and I take in deep breaths to abate the nausea. I squirm into the comforters and bite my lip when I move the wrong way. Poe rolls over and throws his arm around my tender midsection and pulls me closer to him. And, try as I might, I can't hold back the pained cry that escapes my lips. 

This immediately causes Poe to jolt awake next to me and see my tear-stained face and the pain in my eyes. Tears leak out of the corners of my eyes before I say, "I'm fine, Poe. You can go back to sleep." 

"You're not, but okay," Poe says, alertness in his eyes. He flicks on the lamp next to his side of the bed, which makes me groan involuntarily. "Easy, love. I'm gonna brush your hair out of your face, is that alright?" I nod, as the pain in my body continues to make itself known. Poe's touch is soft, and I lean into it whimpering. I long for his touch, but I'm afraid to ask for it. 

"It _hurts,"_ I mumble as he strokes my hair back. Poe hums, and then opens his arms, which I gladly crawl into. 

"What hurts?" He asks as he cradles me close. 

"Is _everything_ an applicable answer?" I reply, groaning into his chest. 

Poe just holds me closer as tears of pain drip down my face. "Is this the type of pain where I take you to a hospital or...?" He asks. 

"Just hold me," I reply. "I'll explain once I can take a proper breath in without feeling like I'm gonna vomit." 

Poe nods against me, and leans against the headboard of our bed. He holds me in his arms like a child, and I'm in too much pain to feel embarassed. Poe rubs my back and starts humming, which helps soothe me. It takes me several minutes to fight the churning nausea enough to speak. "Are you ready to talk?" Poe asks without sounding patronizing (somehow). 

I nod, and then say, "Well, I have Polycystic Ovary Syndrome, as you know." Poe nods. I bite my lip as another wave of cramps wash over me. Poe kisses my forehead. "Sometimes it flares up." 

Poe nods, and then sways us back and forth, which helps soothe me. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

I can sense the hurt in his voice, even if I can't hear it. "I didn't want to be a burden." 

"You're never a burden to me," Poe whispers, rubbing my back now. "I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." 

I nod against him, and shift against his chest. "I hate this," I tell him. "So much. No one should have to live like this." 

"Live like what?" Poe gently prompts. I feel like my insides are being cut with a serrated knife. 

"Wondering when some random disease is going to flare up. Having to cancel plans when it does. Pretending to be fine when you're going to class even though everyone knows you're lying. The cramps, the vomiting, the everything. It's awful, and I'd never wish it on anyone." I reply. Nausea bubbles in my stomach threateningly. 

Poe nods, and then pulls me closer. "You're right," He says. "No one should have to live like that. But, the good news is that you don't have to pretend you're fine around me. Not anymore. Plus, I'm emailing your profs. You are _not_ going to class when you're in this much pain." 

I open my mouth to protest, but immediately clamp it shut. I think if I have to open my mouth, I _will_ vomit. Poe looks at me in concern. "Are you gonna throw up?" I nod, and try to breathe deeply through my nose. I still feel the horrible choking sensation at the base of my throat, however. Thankfully, Poe takes initiative. "Okay," He says before picking me up. "Just breathe until I get you to the bathroom." 

I would normally make a joke here, about how I would break his arms, or make a bad _Indiana Jones_ reference, but nothing about this is normal for Poe. The only person that this is normal for is _me._ Finally, Poe makes it to the bathroom and gently sets me down. I barely make it to the toilet before I throw up last night's dinner. Poe moves next to me and holds my hair back while whispering soothing words in my ear. "I know it's awful but I _promise_ it'll pass," Poe says. He rubs soothing circles into my back, and soon enough I'm only dry heaving into the toilet. I flush and lean back against Poe, thankful for the touch. I groan and tears leak out of the corners of my eyes. "We'll sit here however long you need to." I nod, and then he begins humming, and the vibrations help soothe me slightly. 

"I hate this," I mumble. I can still taste the stomach bile in my mouth. Poe kisses my temple. 

"I know," He says. "I know it's awful, lovebug." 

Finally, the nausea abates enough to make me want to return to our bedroom. "I think I'm ready to go back to bed though." 

Poe nods, and picks me up again. My thighs and back cramp painfully, and I just let out a pained whine this time. Poe stops in his tracks and asks, "Did I hurt you?" 

I shake my head, and then reply, "No. Just my stupid reproductive system." 

Poe chuckles, and then says, "I think you need a new set of ovaries." 

I huff and reply, "Yep. I mean, I'll donate them to science. That seems favorable." 

Poe grimaces slightly, but still nods. "I know, lovebug." 

I burrow slightly into Poe, and a pained groan comes from me. "I have class," I say into his stomach. "But you're so _warm._ " 

"You are _not_ going to class when you're like this," Poe says adamantly. "I am emailing your professors so they know to not expect you. You need rest." 

I whine, and reply, "I need to go to class." 

"You can skip one day," Poe replies. "Or however long this flare-up lasts." 

Finally, knowing I won't change his mind and just because I do feel that awful, I just nod. Poe holds me in his arms as he shifts us under the covers. "How come you're staying? You don't have to." 

Poe looks at me in shock. "I'm not leaving you when you're like this," He says. "I know whatever reduces you to tears and mumbling has to be nasty business. So you're not doing it alone." 

I nod, and put my head onto his stomach. "How are you so warm?" 

Poe chuckles and begins running his fingers over my hair. I lean into the touch and a sound akin to a purr comes from my mouth. "Not important," He says. "Just try to relax." 

I nod, and I whimper as another wave of cramps comes over me. "I hate this," I whine. "This is awful." 

"I know," He whispers. "But I'll be right here through it all." 


End file.
